Collar
by kitkat2150
Summary: After an unexpected ordeal with Frank's new girlfriend Gwen finds herself being placed under probation and under a strict 24/7 watch from her overprotective cousin. but something's wrong with him. He's always got a hungry look in his eyes and with the device in his hand cant wonder to far off from him. Small amount of Gwevin, and BenXJulie and alot more BenXGwen DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

No screams could allude the house. It was painful to listen to, painful to hear and painful to be there. A green eyed girl clutched her eyes shut as she brought a cushion towards her stomach and hugged it letting her tears create a stream of patterns in the material.

"HOW COULD YOU?" the redhead yelled towards the brunette.

"HOW COULD I? HOW COULD I?" He just shouted back even louder. "I'VE BEEN STUCK WITH YOU FOR 22YRS AND YOUR ASKING ME WHY I WOULD DO IT?" he screamed which more sounded like lightning hitting the ground from close by then hearing the roar of the clouds and the shaking of the ground. It was enough to scare anyone off. Enough to make them frightened to death.

"Would you two keep your voices down Gwen's sleeping" Ken said coming over to the arguing couple.

"She probably meditating or off in her own little world doing unnatural alien things" Lily wiped her hand. "Oh here we go again with the alien thing. I'm sorry I didn't know and if we did know when she was little you would've probably gotten rid of her then and there" Gwen placed the cushion up to her chin hugging it tighter. "She's my daughter" Lily argued.

"She nothing but a F*cking alien to you that 'like you said to my mother' doesn't belong here" Frank took a step towards her.

"SHUT UP" Lily shouted back more tears streaming down her cheeks. "WHY DON'T YOU RUN BACK TO THAT…. THAT TRAMP OF YOURS" Lily shouted at him. "LEAST SHE KNOWS HOW TO F*CKING COOK" Frank argued.

"Shut it you two" Ken whispered harshly as Frank neared the door. "For the last time Ken" Frank turned around. "Gwen's asle-" Frank was cut off by seeing a leg leaning on one of the steps as the rest of the figure hid in the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Gwen?" Ken came running up the stairs towards her. He saw the tears streaming down her eyes when he grabbed her arms and lifted her up then pulled her into a tight hug.

Her breathing was harsh rapid breaths. Ken just pulled her in tighter then turned her round she the back of her was facing the stairs and the front of him was facing his parents. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Frank just sighed as Lily began again. "Why don't you just run back home to that tramp of yours" Lily was about to slam the door on him but he grabbed the door first, ignoring his kids then screamed "FINE" at her and slammed the door.

Lily leaned against the door hearing a car pulling out and driving away. Lily closed her eyes and placed a hand up to the bridge of her nose. "Ken take your sister to bed" Lily whispered trying not to sound too angry. Ken began to pull her to his room instead. He set her down on the bed and turned on the light then grabbed a tissue out of his draw and passed it to her.

"Thanks" she whispered gently. He sat down next to her then pulled her into a hug. "Do you think mum and dad will get a divorce," Gwen asked. Ken just looked down at her "I don't know" he said trying not to make it obvious that they probably were. "I have to go back to College tomorrow.

Want me to ring Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl or Grandpa" He asked. She just sniffed and didn't say anything. He just took it as a yes. "I'm gonna go see how mum is are you alright here by yourself for a while?" He asked.

She nodded as he got up and walked away.

Gwen got up and walked out towards her room got changed then walked down the stairs to see her mum crying with a tissue up near her eye and a hand on the table which Ken was holding. "Gwendolyn where do you think your going" Lily stood up from her seat ready to stop her. Gwen opened the door and ran out into the streets. She could hear her brother behind her shouting her name. She began to run for it sprinting down the streets like it was a racetrack. She could hear heavy foot steps behind her and a man continuing to call her name. She turned round to see her brother who was 'bang'

She winced her eyes feeling a lot of pain around her face. "ow" she whispered as she winced her eyes open to see her brother shaking her lightly and watching her with worried eyes. "Gwen. Oh thankgod" He tried to pick her up but she moved away from him. "Gwen common" He took a step towards her. "No" she whispered wincing. "Gwen lets go home" he took another step as she moved back a little but more falling into the gutter from the sidewalk. He rushed up to her causing her eyes to glow and her hand to come up threatening him to come closer. "Gwen" He whispered her name as he back away. "just stay away" Tears streamed down her cheeks. He began to walk backwards then when he was completely out of sight she relaxed for a few minutes before getting up. She didn't know where to go but found out soon enough as she passed a Campsite. She knocked one of the RV's several times. She saw a figure in the light get up and walk to the door.

"Gwen?" The figure said as he stared down upon the girl.

"C-Can I come in" she wiped her nose and noticed the blood on her sleeve. He stepped aside letting her walk him. She kept her hands around her waist hugging herself. He just stared in sorrow. She turned her head to the right and noticed a brunette sitting down at the table sipping a smoothie.

"Ben?" She looked surprised at his presence. He stared at her for a while before answering "Hey cuz" He stood up and threw his slushy in the bin. "What happened to you?" He casually asked as she leaned against the sink.

"I ran into a pole" She answered narrowing her eyes towards the floor.

"Damn" He walked over to her checking out her injury. "Gwen why don't you go clean yourself up a bit" her grandpa pointed to the bathroom. Gwen slowly stood up and walked over to it hearing the whisper of Max telling her cousin to go in there with her just in case she collapses.

She rolled her eyes as best as she could.

Right now there were hurting to.

She approached the mirror to see a redhead staring back at her only the redhead had a bloodied nose, busted lip and extremely noticeable rings round her eyes. She placed her hand up towards her left eye noticing blood in the corner of it. 'just great' she thought. She noticed a green jacket and looked over to it to see Ben leaning against the wall of the bathroom staring towards her as-. "Do you mind" she whispered. He shook his head and smirked knowing it would annoy her. Her eyes half closed as she leaned against the sink placing her hands at each side.

Her knees began to buckle then she slowly pulled herself to the ground and sat down no longer able to support herself. She placed her head down on a carpet placed around the toilet. She knew it was disgusting but right now she couldn't care less she just closed her eyes too exhausted to even keep them open. "Gwen" Ben placed his hand on her hip. It seemed uncomforting.

"you alright" it took her a few seconds to answer but when she did she just said 'yeah'

Ben picked her up and placed her down on the lower bunk bed. Max came over with a first aid box and icepack. He set them down where her head was as Ben ran his fingers through her hair keeping a tight protective hold on her.

"Gwen?" Max called out to her lifting her head a little but seeing no flinching or any movements what so ever. "Can you hear me?" He asked her but she didn't move. "I think she's out for the night grandpa" Ben said as unhatched the first aid kit. Max picked up a gauze cloth and placed some clear liquid onto it then began to rub under Gwen's nose around her lips and her neck and the top of her chest where the blood had dribbled. "Poor thing" Max said as he cleaned her injuries.

The ring came loudly from the phone.

Max passed the icepack to Ben who placed it on Gwen's nose and partly on her lip he continued to comb his fingers through her hair despite this. "Hello?" Max said into the phone as a person started speaking rather fast through the other end. "no she's right here Lily" He calmed her down. Ben heard a 'thankgod' at his statement. "yeah she's fine. A little banged up but fine" He said. "No Ben's doing a great job taking care of her" he smiled towards his grandson who smiled back. "why whats happening" Max asked. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying

"I'm so sorry"

"Sure she can stay here for a few days if she wants I don't mind" Max smiled. "Ok goodbye Lily" Max placed the phone down then came over to them. "Gwen's parents are having a little disagreement" Max said sitting down next to Ben.

"Are they getting a divorce?" Ben asked not really concerned actually a little happy but he hid it all to well.

"I don't know. Probably, but don't tell your cousin Ok" Max placed a hand down on her cheek checking to make sure she was still out cold.

"I'm gonna go round and see how Lily is" Max walked over towards his coat.

"Take care of your cousin while I'm gone Ok" Max said before walking out causing Ben to nod. He smiled as he saw his grandpa walk out. Ben placed a hand on her cheek.

"You really are knocked out cold" Ben smirked.

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was quiet Gwen woke up hearing her grandpa. Her vision was a little fussy. She saw two figures sitting down. The larger figure pointed towards the smaller figure saying "I know you like your cousin but you cant do that to her"

"You defiled her" or something like that. It wasn't making sense to her.

"your own family Ben"

"So"

"Benjamin"

"Sorry" there was a silence. "I wont tell her and I wont tell your parents but if this happens again I'm gonna have to tell them" "Please don't" the figure whispered. Gwen closed her eyes and groaned alerting the people in the room.

"Gwen" Max rushed over to her.

"How you feeling pumpkin?" He placed a hand on her forehead. "Thirsty" She whispered sounding a little ill.

"Here" Ben passed her a drink as Max helped her sit up. She snatched it up as quickly as she drank it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah" She looked up at them.

Her mouth tasted a little funny.

Probably from that water she shrugged. "Something wrong Kiddo?" Max asked. She turned to him and just said no.

"How bout some breakfast?" He asked. "sounds great" Gwen whispered as she tried to get up but stopped feeling a little dizzy. She held the side of her head as Max grabbed her and set her down. "Easy the last thing we need from you is another accident" He set her down back on the bed. She closed her eyes and laid her head down. "Still tired huh?" Max stood up not needing an answer.

"You can have some breakfast later right now you could use a rest"

He walked off outside but stopped and turned to Ben miming something then walked out. "What was that about?" Gwen looked up at her cousin. "Nothing" He said as Gwen sat up and noticed she had no shoes on or her jacket. She pulled her trackies up a little as they were lop-sided and felt uncomfortable.

"You alright" Ben said moving her legs and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up you know but I think I'm alright now" She smiled at him. He smiled back. "yeah" "what was all of that before" Gwen asked. Ben looked at her shocked.

"huh?"

"When you and grandpa were sitting down at the table"

"Oh umm…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"See there's this kid at my school who keeps 'touching' his sister and I told grandpa what was happening and he was just running through what to say to him" "I thought grandpa said cousin?" Gwen looked over to him. He looked nervous.

"No you must've heard wrong. You did bump your head a little too hard remember" He placed his hand on her knee. "I suppose" Gwen placed a hand up to her head. "What's the guys name?" She asked causing Ben to stare at her.

"…..Tylor…" Ben said.

"Oh…" then who's his sister.

"…. umm…. Genny…" Ben shook his head.

"I thought you were gonna get some more rest"

"I don't think I can sleep right now" She looked away. "That poor girl" Gwen was about to get up.

"W-We have to do something"

"Gwen STOP" Ben grabbed her and sat her back down bringing her in for a hug. "I already… beat him up" Ben smiled nervously. "You did?"

"Yeah" Ben chuckled a little. "Oh…. Alright then" Gwen slouched in her seat. Ben watched her for a few minutes. Gwen turned to him to see his eyes. They looked strange, Like an animal looking for food. "you Ok Ben" She asked Ben didn't answer. "Ben, Gwen How bout you two go out for some smoothies. I got a few errends to run" Max came back in pulled out his wallet and gave them a $20 note. "Thanks Grandpa" Ben stood up. "Common Gwen" Ben placed his hand out waiting for Gwen to grab it. "Ok but I have to at Kevin's before 3" Gwen grabbed his hand. "no problem" Ben said but was hurting badly on the inside. "Lets go" Gwen said beginning to walk off to Ben's car without him. "K"

MR. SMOOTHIES

Ben watched as people from the shopping centre came out. He then turned to his cousin who was busy texting Kevin on her phone. She smiled at one of the messages. 'THAT'S IT' Ben screamed mentally about to take the phone away before Gwen said. "do you another smoothie"

She smiled at him. "Sure" Ben backed his hand away. Gwen placed her phone down on the bench and walked up to the counter. Ben angered at seeing another text message jump onto the screen. He grabbed her phone and placed it under the bench and looked at the message. "Hey Gwen change of plan. We'll meet up at the park instead. My sisters coming round and staying there for a while" Ben smiled after reading the text. He turned the phone round to the back and took out the battery.

He then placed the phone back on the bench and waited for Gwen to come back. "Here" She passed it to him. "They ran out asparagus. Sorry" She grabbed her phone and pressed on the screen. "Huh?" "Something wrong" "My phones not working" "Its probably just a flat battery or something maybe charge it when you get home"

"Yeah Ok" She placed it in her back pocket then looked up. She spotted a middle aged brunette walking hand in hand with a dark haired woman in her mid 20's.

"Hey Gwen isn't that your dad" Gwen stared in shock at the scene. She got up and walked over there.

"Gwen wait up" Ben ran up to her. Frank spotted her and looked down at her "Hey Gwenny" she rustled her hair a little but she didn't keep her eyes off the dark haired woman.

"Um this is Angela" He waved a hand to the woman chewing gum and holding three shopping bags all from a very expensive clothes shop. "well hi there sweety" She said. Gwen just stared at her. "Angela this is my daughter Gwen" Angela smiled at her. "well soon to be your new mum" Angela showed her the diamond engagement ring. Gwen felt like she was about to faint. She swayed a little at first then bang she hit the ground with a large thud. "Gwen?" She heard someone scream.

She opened her eyes as much as she could seeing her dad leaning over her and Angela next to him with her hand up to her mouth. "Oh god" She heard the woman say before she blacked out.

She winced her eyes and breathed out gripping onto her nose tightly and cringing. She felt pretty comfy on the outside but on the inside she felt a lot of pain in her head. Her chest felt tight like someone was strangling her and her heart and stomach felt…. Strange. Like something she couldn't explain maybe it was just from fainting. She did feel a bit sick. She turned to her right to see a large window with a view of the city. She was in a bedroom. She got up slowly towards the right side of the bed and slowly made her way over to the window. She looked down at the streets. They must've been pretty high up the cars looked like bugs from here. "It's a nice view isn't it" She turned round to see her dad with his hands in his pockets coming over to her.

"Yeah" she said turning her attention back to the view. "This is Angela's apartment" He said knowing she was gonna ask anyway.

"Figured" She narrowed her eyes. "your cousins in his car" Frank pointed to the Green and black car. "I told him I'd take care of you but he wouldn't budge. Angela kicked him out after a little disagreement" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What happened to your face" He placed a hand on her chin but she backed away and didn't answer.

"Gwen I know your upset by whats happened but you need to think about me and your mum's happiness" Frank pushed her mentally.

"This is for the better" Gwen sat down on the bed placing her hands up to her eyes and shaking her head. She looked like she was having a breakdown. "Honny everything alright" Angela walked over to him. "Yeah Gwen's just taking it a little rough" Frank cuddled Angela. Gwen's eyes started to glow in anger.

"A little rough" Her multidimensional voice boomed throughout the apartment. "You think I'm taking this a 'little rough" Gwen's body began to glow. "I'll show you a little rough" Gwen, in her Antodyte form threw Frank out of the way and smashed Angela through the wall Luckily for her the couch broke her fall. "This is all your fault" Gwen grabbed her and flew over to the window.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS ARE BREAKING UP" Angela was forced through the window as Gwen still held her throat. Glass started to spray down into the streets. Ben looked up to see what was happening from his car, "GWEN STOP" Frank tried to pull Gwen back inside along with Angela. "Please let her go" Frank said to her.

"Fine" Gwen smiled as Frank's expression just drowned.

Bang a shot was fired as Gwen and Angela screamed in pain. Max stood there with a net gun as he pulled the two women being electrocuted in through the broken window.

Gwen blasted the wire netting freeing both of them then floated up about to blast her grandpa off the face of the Earth.

Frank grabbed Angela and held the shaking woman. Gwen charged her energy up ready to fire.

"Don't make me do this Gwen" Max warned her aiming a gun right at her head.

She couldn't care less right now she just wanted some revenge and right now it was going to be the older man who gets it. Gwen shot at him. It ended pretty quickly Max collapsed to his knees and Goop absorbed the blast and sprung right into Gwen creating himself into a ball and suffocating her. She tried to use her energy but she was losing too much air.

Her antodyte side turned off leaving a teenage redhead floating peacefully in the green slime. Ben released her and let her hit the ground. Max pulled out a pair of cuffs as her eyelids began to flutter open.

She was breathing heavily as Ben just leaned over her trying to help her calm her breathing down. "I'm sorry Kiddo" Max came over and placed a pair of energy cuffs on her. She looked over to where Frank and Angela were.

They looked petrified of her.

She closed her eyes giving up the fight. Max grabbed her by the forearms and hoisted her up.

"I'll take her grandpa" Ben said causing Max to leave the room. Ben looked over towards the couple. "Sorry this happened," He said before walking out with Gwen over his shoulder.

Files were slammed down in front of the girl causing her to look up at the older man. "Gwendolyn" Her grandpa sat down across from her at the table in his RV.

"you've caused thousands in damage and tried homicide on several different people today Gwen"

"your sueing me too" She whispered.

"No but those people down on the streets when the glass shattered down on them don't know the difference" She gulped.

"I know you didn't mean it Gwen. I think your just a bit unwell at the moment" She shuffled in her restraints. "But you could've killed someone. You were going to" she looked away. "Gwen they've agreed not to press too many charges but your dad ordered a law suit that you stay at least 200m away from Angela at all times" Gwen nodded but didn't look at her grandpa.

"and" Max took out a collar and placed it on the table.

Gwen just stared at it.

"Your gonna have to wear it for a while" Max stood up. "What is it?" Max came over to her taking the collar in his right hand. "something better then going to jail" He placed the black collar on her and took a key out to unlock her energy cuffs.

"Also someone's gonna have to be with you for most of the time you wear that collar Ok"

"sounds like I'm being babysit"

"who's looking after me?" She asked.

"Ben volunteered" Max said. "Oh no" She whispered.

Ben came into the room with a happy smile on his face. "Hey cuz" He sat down next to her. "It'll be a good bonding experience for you both" Gwen leaned her head on the table as Ben patted her back. "Common Gwen it'll be fun" He chuckled. "Yay" Gwen breathed out sarcastically. Max passed Ben a small black box. Gwen looked up and stared at it. "whats that" Gwen asked. Max looked at her a little worried. "Don't stray to far from Ben Ok. "How far can she go" Ben asked her grandpa. "150m at most" Max said. "Oh god" Gwen's eyes widened. Ben saw and smiled at her.

The next few weeks were pretty hectic.

Gwen pulled out her phone and began pressing it a few times trying to start it up again. "Who are you trying to contact?" Ben asked. "Kevin I need to apologise to him" She said looking at the clock 5pm. "I don't think so Gwen?" He took the phone from her and placed it in his back pocket.

"What? Why?" Gwen stood up from his couch. For the past few days since Gwen had been living with Ben Which to her inconvenience Ben found it better if she slept in his room. In his bed. She couldn't argue though.

Court Order.

If she complains about well pretty much any of it she'd be sent into the Mel Void. Or worse have this thing on for years.

"Cause I think it would be best if you and Kevin just pause your relationship for a while" Ben said.

"That's not fair Ben give me back my phone" She argued with him. "Gwen your sick just go to bed or something" Ben said.

"I'm not sick Ben now give me back my phone" Gwen tackled him to the ground. "Gwen stop" Ben tried to chuck her off but she wouldn't budge. "That's it" He pushed her off then grabbed the black remote type box and pressed down the button on it sending a shock through the collar.

Gwen screamed and dropped to the ground in a foetal position holding the collar tightly in her grip then trying to rip it off. "I'm restricting this to 20m Gwen" he got up and pressed a dial. On it then pulled out her phone from his back pocket and looked at her phone. "Here" He placed it down next to her head.

She turned to it and saw a broken screen. She looked up to see Ben with a really mad.

He got up then hoisted her up throwing her onto the bed in his room then grabbing her up the collar as she struggled ready to rip off her blouse.

He stopped for a second pushing her back into the pillow. He then walked out slamming the door. He began to walk away. Gwen took a breather and relaxed a little. She closed her eyes for a second thinking it was- she grabbed her collar and began to wince. "BEN" She screamed shaking and getting off the bed crawling to the door. "BEN" She screamed again as she neared the door. She tried turning the knob but the pain was getting worse and worse. She collapsed onto the ground as the pain began to stop. He opened the door to see the girl on the ground heavily breathing and about to fall asleep. "Night Gwen" He whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

The next morning she woke with pain in the back of her head. Her mouth tasted funny.

Felt strange.

Definitely not a good sensation.

She slowly got up and looked down. She wasn't in her normal preppy uniform. She was in Ben's top with no underwear on. She couldn't care less at the moment her head was killing her. 'beep, beep,' Gwen turned to her left to see Ben's phone going off. It was Kevin. Gwen smiled and picked it up. "Kevin" she whispered into it happily. "Gwen is that you?"

"Kevin oh my god I've missed you so much" Gwen whispered into the phone. "Gwen why are you whispering?" He asked. "Ben wont let me see you"

"WHAT"

"I'll be round there in a minute"

"No don't"

"Why not"

"its hard to explain"

"Come round tonight I'll be in Ben's room"

"K. you'll explain everything right"

"Everything"

"Alright see ya tonight I guess" Gwen set the phone down and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

In that instance Ben came in. Gwen leaned against the wall. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"No" She said a little to angry.

He pulled out the remote as Gwen's eyes widened.

She tried to back away a bit as Ben watched her struggled.

"I asked you if you were feeling better?" Ben said as she cowered away. "Y-Yes i-its just my head hurts" She said as he pointed the remote away pulling it into his back pocket.

Too close to comfort Gwen thought as Ben came over to her and sat down. His hand slid down her leg. She felt pretty nervous around him. "B-Ben where's my clothes" She asked he looked up. Ben didn't look like himself. He looked like he hadn't had enough a smoothie in months. He had one yesterday. She remembered she bought him one and still got dragged along. "you looked pretty uncomfortable in them. So I took them off" Ben said stroking her leg.

She gulped.

"common I want to go get a smoothie" Ben got up and grabbed his keys.

"Ok let me just get dressed" Gwen got up.

Ben turned round and grabbed her dragging her out of the house in nothing but a shirt.

"Ben please" Gwen said as Ben drove.

"For the last time Gwen I'll you my jacket when we get there and…" He pulled out the remote. "If you complain again" He twisted it from side to side in his hand. Gwen backed down and turned her attention out towards the view. As soon as they stopped outside Mr. Smoothies Gwen crossed her arms.

"I'm not getting out" She whispered. "Fine stay here" Ben got out the car. She realised what was going to happen if she didn't come with him. She got out as quick as she could and ran straight towards Ben. "Good Girl" He told her placing his hand on her waist. Gwen looked away from him and kept her gaze low.

"Please don't use that again" She asked. Ben looked over to her. "Then behave" Ben said taking his smoothie from the cashier then led Gwen back to the car. "Hold this" Ben said as he passed the cup to her.

She looked away from him and noticed the same shopping mall with the same people walking out of it.

"Dad?" Gwen said as Frank and Angela walked out each holding a Cola in there hand. Angela looked a bit beat up.

Gwen looked away pretending not to be there. Ben noticed this and whistled capturing Frank and Angela's attention. "No" She breathed out. They walked over. Angela looked pretty nervous probably as nervous as Gwen was right now. Gwen back away to the 20m mark Ben took a step forward towards the couple. A shook ran through Gwen causing her to take a step forward. Frank pointed towards what Gwen was wearing. Ben turned round then said "she couldn't be bothered getting changed. I think she's just a little sick at the moment''. She's really not thinking straight. Frank just stared at her a little worried.

"Dad" she whispered desperate for him to come over.

He didn't even bother.

Her eyes began to tear up. She felt abandoned. She sat down on the ground and just watched them converse. Frank looked back at her. she decided to ignore him this time. He finally walked over to her and bent down next to her. "Hey Gwenny" He said. She just kept her gaze away from him. "How you feeling" She tugged at Ben's shirt she was wearing trying to pull it down. "I think you need some sleep. Ben said you weren't feeling to well. You don't look to well either" He was about to touch her forehead but backed away. Gwen noticed his hesitation. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's Lily?" she kept her gaze on the floor. 'why did he just use her first name'

"I haven't seen her since you left" she whispered.

"Is aunt Saundra and Uncle Carl looking after you?" 'great he doesn't even know who's looking after me. What a great dad' Gwen thought. "mainly Ben and Grandpa" she shuffled a few rocks on the ground with the tip of her fingers.

"they think I'm a danger" she sniffed. "Gwen" He hesitated but placed a hand on her back instead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she was beginning to cry.

"Hey I got some great news though" He gave her a little nudge on the chin. "Me and Angela are having a baby" Frank said a little too happy. 'what a way to get rid of me' Gwen thought. She clutched her stomach and whispered that's great. Gwen looked up and took a peak of her stomach. She looked heavily pregnant. Her eyes widened at the thought of smashing her through a wall and glass. She thought she was just fat.

"isn't that great Gwen you'll have a baby sister. Well technically your half sister" He smiled. She didn't seem too happy. He was moving on and leaving her behind. She hadn't even been back to school yet. She missed it so much.

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?" Frank clicked in front of her.

she rubbed her eyes and finally looked him straight in the eye. Her dad always had puppy dog eyes. She just gave him a pleading look which he returned. She closed her eyes and looked away. "well I got to go kiddo" He got up. "See you… Frank" she whispered his name. He turned around from hearing his daughter call him by his first name.

He sighed and walked off.

Ben and Angela walked up before Frank got a chance to leave.

Gwen didn't move.

Pretending to ignore them.

"Congratulations" she whispered avoiding eye contact.

"thanks" Angela smiled at her nervously.

"Relax Angela she wont try it again" He pulled out the remote. Gwen just stared up in horror as he pointed it towards her. she winced her eyes closed and held herself in a foetal position waiting for the shock to come through but it didn't.

She opened her eyes to see them all staring at her Ben smirked. She had had it.

She got up from the ground and started running tears streaming down her face.

Ben just pressed the dial and let her run a couple hundred metres away.

Ben took the device back into her pocket.

"GWEN" Frank called out to her.

"GWEN" He shouted again.

"Uncle Frank, I'll go after her" Ben calmed him down then walked over to his car then speeded off. He found the redhead behind a back alley crying. He pulled up just outside the alley then got out and walked over to her. She was just staring at the ground sitting on a tin dustbin. "you just gonna sit there or get in the car?" Ben asked kicking a rock on the ground. He knew she wouldn't budge. He took a few steps back then pulled out the device. "I'm gonna set this to one metre. You might want to come over hear" Ben said about to press the switch. She shook her head. "F*CK YOU" He pressed the trigger. She winced her eyes and fell to the ground. "I HATE YOU" She screamed.

"I HATE YOU" She screamed again. Ben came over and pressed it off. She coughed a little letting a bit of dribble come out her mouth. "your just going through a phase. Probably just your time of the month again" he lifted her up as she coughed her lungs out. The pain was starting to get worse and worse each time. She didn't know how many more shocks she could take. Maybe Ben will just leave her alone for the rest of the day and let her sleep.

BEN'S HOUSE

Gwen walked inside and straight to Ben's room slamming the door. Ben walked in after her as she collapsed onto the bed. "Just leave me alone" She told him. "Guess your pretty mad at me" He sat down next to her and began to run his fingers through her hair. She sniffed but kept her back towards him. "but you'll get over it" Ben pulled her opposite wrist turning her over. "Hummm" He looked her up and down and smiled at her delicate form. He placed his hand on her waist and leaned forward kissing her on her lips. Gwen's eyes opened wide as Ben's tongue seeped in through her lips and swarmed into her mouth. She bit down. Hard. He yelped in pain and pulled away from her as she backed away.

"J-Just leave me alone" she yelled at him.

"Fine" He said as he grabbed his phone and slammed the door behind him.

Gwen sunk down in her seat on his bed. a knock at the window brought her back up into a seating position. Gwen smiled as she walked up to the window and pulled it open. "Gwen" He jumped at her and planted a kiss right on her cheek. "Kevin?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hey Gwen" He smiled at her as he crawled in fully threw the window.

"Max told me what happened. I'm really sorry Gwen" he placed a hand on her back and pulled her in.

"Thanks" She tried to smile but it faded.

"Have you seen my mum at all" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "No but we could go see her tomorrow if you want" Kevin asked. Gwen smiled. "that would be great but Ben's got the Device and I cant wonder off from him" She slumped back down. "I told Max that Ben could use a break so me and you could hang out for a while" He blushed.

Her cheeks went a little red too.

"Oh umm thankyou" she gave him a light kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and it landed on his lips. She pulled away. "I'm sorry" She said quickly. "Don't be" He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

She actually didn't mind it.

He was being gentle and she hadn't kissed him for a long time. It actually tasted nice. Gwen ran her fingers through Kevin's black hair. He leaned forward so she was on the bed.

His hand came onto her waist as her head hit the pillow. He was about to pull up her shirt until. "Kevin wait" She told him. "Huh?" He just stared in shock. "I'm sorry" She got up. "Its just…. I'm just not ready yet" She told him. "Oh" he sighed. "And" she chuckled a bit. "we're kinda in my cousins room. It just feels awkward" She told him. "Yeah I guess your right" He picked himself up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he placed a hand on her cheek then winked. She smiled. This was the first time she had truly felt happy in weeks.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

In that instance Ben came in. Gwen leaned against the wall. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"No" She said a little to angry.

He pulled out the remote as Gwen's eyes widened.

She tried to back away a bit as Ben watched her struggled.

"I asked you if you were feeling better?" Ben said as she cowered away. "Y-Yes i-its just my head hurts" She said as he pointed the remote away pulling it into his back pocket.

Too close to comfort Gwen thought as Ben came over to her and sat down. His hand slid down her leg. She felt pretty nervous around him. "B-Ben where's my clothes" She asked he looked up. Ben didn't look like himself. He looked like he hadn't had enough a smoothie in months. He had one yesterday. She remembered she bought him one and still got dragged along. "you looked pretty uncomfortable in them. So I took them off" Ben said stroking her leg.

She gulped.

"common I want to go get a smoothie" Ben got up and grabbed his keys.

"Ok let me just get dressed" Gwen got up.

Ben turned round and grabbed her dragging her out of the house in nothing but a shirt.

"Ben please" Gwen said as Ben drove.

"For the last time Gwen I'll you my jacket when we get there and…" He pulled out the remote. "If you complain again" He twisted it from side to side in his hand. Gwen backed down and turned her attention out towards the view. As soon as they stopped outside Mr. Smoothies Gwen crossed her arms.

"I'm not getting out" She whispered. "Fine stay here" Ben got out the car. She realised what was going to happen if she didn't come with him. She got out as quick as she could and ran straight towards Ben. "Good Girl" He told her placing his hand on her waist. Gwen looked away from him and kept her gaze low.

"Please don't use that again" She asked. Ben looked over to her. "Then behave" Ben said taking his smoothie from the cashier then led Gwen back to the car. "Hold this" Ben said as he passed the cup to her.

She looked away from him and noticed the same shopping mall with the same people walking out of it.

"Dad?" Gwen said as Frank and Angela walked out each holding a Cola in there hand. Angela looked a bit beat up.

Gwen looked away pretending not to be there. Ben noticed this and whistled capturing Frank and Angela's attention. "No" She breathed out. They walked over. Angela looked pretty nervous probably as nervous as Gwen was right now. Gwen back away to the 20m mark Ben took a step forward towards the couple. A shook ran through Gwen causing her to take a step forward. Frank pointed towards what Gwen was wearing. Ben turned round then said "she couldn't be bothered getting changed. I think she's just a little sick at the moment''. She's really not thinking straight. Frank just stared at her a little worried.

"Dad" she whispered desperate for him to come over.

He didn't even bother.

Her eyes began to tear up. She felt abandoned. She sat down on the ground and just watched them converse. Frank looked back at her. she decided to ignore him this time. He finally walked over to her and bent down next to her. "Hey Gwenny" He said. She just kept her gaze away from him. "How you feeling" She tugged at Ben's shirt she was wearing trying to pull it down. "I think you need some sleep. Ben said you weren't feeling to well. You don't look to well either" He was about to touch her forehead but backed away. Gwen noticed his hesitation. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's Lily?" she kept her gaze on the floor. 'why did he just use her first name'

"I haven't seen her since you left" she whispered.

"Is aunt Saundra and Uncle Carl looking after you?" 'great he doesn't even know who's looking after me. What a great dad' Gwen thought. "mainly Ben and Grandpa" she shuffled a few rocks on the ground with the tip of her fingers.

"they think I'm a danger" she sniffed. "Gwen" He hesitated but placed a hand on her back instead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she was beginning to cry.

"Hey I got some great news though" He gave her a little nudge on the chin. "Me and Angela are having a baby" Frank said a little too happy. 'what a way to get rid of me' Gwen thought. She clutched her stomach and whispered that's great. Gwen looked up and took a peak of her stomach. She looked heavily pregnant. Her eyes widened at the thought of smashing her through a wall and glass. She thought she was just fat.

"isn't that great Gwen you'll have a baby sister. Well technically your half sister" He smiled. She didn't seem too happy. He was moving on and leaving her behind. She hadn't even been back to school yet. She missed it so much.

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?" Frank clicked in front of her.

she rubbed her eyes and finally looked him straight in the eye. Her dad always had puppy dog eyes. She just gave him a pleading look which he returned. She closed her eyes and looked away. "well I got to go kiddo" He got up. "See you… Frank" she whispered his name. He turned around from hearing his daughter call him by his first name.

He sighed and walked off.

Ben and Angela walked up before Frank got a chance to leave.

Gwen didn't move.

Pretending to ignore them.

"Congratulations" she whispered avoiding eye contact.

"thanks" Angela smiled at her nervously.

"Relax Angela she wont try it again" He pulled out the remote. Gwen just stared up in horror as he pointed it towards her. she winced her eyes closed and held herself in a foetal position waiting for the shock to come through but it didn't.

She opened her eyes to see them all staring at her Ben smirked. She had had it.

She got up from the ground and started running tears streaming down her face.

Ben just pressed the dial and let her run a couple hundred metres away.

Ben took the device back into her pocket.

"GWEN" Frank called out to her.

"GWEN" He shouted again.

"Uncle Frank, I'll go after her" Ben calmed him down then walked over to his car then speeded off. He found the redhead behind a back alley crying. He pulled up just outside the alley then got out and walked over to her. She was just staring at the ground sitting on a tin dustbin. "you just gonna sit there or get in the car?" Ben asked kicking a rock on the ground. He knew she wouldn't budge. He took a few steps back then pulled out the device. "I'm gonna set this to one metre. You might want to come over hear" Ben said about to press the switch. She shook her head. "F*CK YOU" He pressed the trigger. She winced her eyes and fell to the ground. "I HATE YOU" She screamed.

"I HATE YOU" She screamed again.

Ben came over and pressed it off. She coughed a little letting a bit of dribble come out her mouth.

"your just going through a phase. Probably just your time of the month again" he lifted her up as she coughed her lungs out.

The pain was starting to get worse and worse each time. She didn't know how many more shocks she could take. Maybe Ben will just leave her alone for the rest of the day and let her sleep.

BEN'S HOUSE

Gwen walked inside and straight to Ben's room slamming the door. Ben walked in after her as she collapsed onto the bed. "Just leave me alone" She told him. "Guess your pretty mad at me" He sat down next to her and began to run his fingers through her hair. She sniffed but kept her back towards him. "but you'll get over it" Ben pulled her opposite wrist turning her over. "Hummm" He looked her up and down and smiled at her delicate form. He placed his hand on her waist and leaned forward kissing her on her lips. Gwen's eyes opened wide as Ben's tongue seeped in through her lips and swarmed into her mouth. She bit down. Hard. He yelped in pain and pulled away from her as she backed away.

"J-Just leave me alone" she yelled at him.

"Fine" He said as he grabbed his phone and slammed the door behind him.

Gwen sunk down in her seat on his bed. a knock at the window brought her back up into a seating position. Gwen smiled as she walked up to the window and pulled it open. "Gwen" He jumped at her and planted a kiss right on her cheek. "Kevin?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hey Gwen" He smiled at her as he crawled in fully threw the window.

"Max told me what happened. I'm really sorry Gwen" he placed a hand on her back and pulled her in.

"Thanks" She tried to smile but it faded.

"Have you seen my mum at all" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "No but we could go see her tomorrow if you want" Kevin asked. Gwen smiled. "that would be great but Ben's got the Device and I cant wonder off from him" She slumped back down. "I told Max that Ben could use a break so me and you could hang out for a while" He blushed.

"Oh umm thankyou" she gave him a light kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and it landed on his lips. She pulled away. "I'm sorry" She said quickly.

"Don't be" He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She winced her eyes luckily for him he didn't notice. Gwen ran her fingers through Kevin's black hair. He leaned forward so she was on the bed.

His hand came onto her waist as her head hit the pillow. He was about to pull up her shirt until. "Kevin wait" She told him. "Huh?" He just stared in shock.

"I'm sorry" She got up.

"Its just…. I'm just not ready yet" She told him.

"Oh" he sighed.

"And" she chuckled a bit.

"we're kinda in my cousins room. It just feels awkward" She told him.

"Yeah I guess your right" He picked himself up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he placed a hand on her cheek then winked. She smiled. This was the first time she had truly felt happy in weeks.

THE NEXT DAY

"Grandpa I'm doing fine taking care of Gwen" Ben crossed his arms. "I know Ben and your doing a great job and it's only for a day" max placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Gwen just smiled. "Fine" Ben said. Kevin pulled her in for a hug and Ben noticed it. He didn't look to happy but who cares. She was glad he wasn't happy. He's not the one being electrocuted. "Here Kevin" He passed him the device. "Thanks" He placed it in his pocket. "Common Gwen" He smiled at her. She happily obliged getting up as they linked arms and walked out. "those two seem cheerful" Max said Ben crossed his arms. "why don't you go see Julie for a while Ben" Max said as he walked out.

Gwen and Kevin knocked at her house. She didn't have a key on her in fact she stopped wearing anything metal for the time being. "Mum" She hugged the older redhead. She hugged her back tightly. "Gwenny" She was happy to see her. "I want you to meet someone"

"Huh? Who?"

"Hey Gwen" a man probably around the same age as her dad placed his hand out waiting for her to shake it. "Hi" she said a little nervously. "Come in you two no point standing out there all day" Lily invited them in. Her house looked the exact same, not much of a difference over the past two weeks. "so how's school Gwenny" Lily asked as Gwen just took a look around like she was in a new environment. "I got kicked out" She whispered. "How?"

"There was…. An accident and they wont take me back"

"Oh Gwen" Her mum had no idea what had happened.

"Will Ben's school take you"

"I think so. I haven't asked yet" Gwen said. "Do you mind if me and Gwen go up stairs?" Kevin asked. "Go ahead sweetheart"

"I just wanted to get some books mum," She said as Lily nodded. "me and Jason are just going to go out for a little while. Will you two be ok by yourselves?" Lily asked as she walked hand in hand towards the door. "Sure mum" She smiled and began to walk upstairs.

Gwen went over to her book shelf as Kevin wandered over behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Lets see. Biology, Chemistry, Physics" He chuckled lightly. Gwen turned around in his grip. "find something funny" She asked planting a kiss on his lips.

"I thought you'd have more books" He brought her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Your not serious" Gwen giggled a little.

"Why not" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of foil. He walked over to Gwen's door and locked it then made his way over to Gwen and pulled his shirt off.

She smiled slightly getting up but Kevin pushed her down and laid ontop of her.

"it'll be fun" He said. Gwen didn't know what to do.

She'd never had sex before and she wasn't sure she wanted to just yet. Despite this Gwen nodded as Kevin removed his trousers and Gwen removed her top a little hesitant at first.

Kevin was more eager then her and slid off her skirt. He then placed the condiment on and aligned himself up then looked over to her waiting for her consent.

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to lose her virginity yet. She got up and slid her skirt up as Kevin's eyes widened. "What the hell?" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I'm just not ready" She told him buttoning up her shirt.

Kevin growled at her response by getting up and pulling on his clothes.

"Sorry" she whispered towards him taking a step closer to him but he pushed her back and told her not to bother then threw the black device at her.

He walked out slamming her bedroom door as Gwen sat back on her bed upset and held herself.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter __ please review_


	5. Chapter 5

14HRS LATER.

Ben sat down on the couch waiting for his cousin to come home. She walked through the door and threw Ben the device then sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands.

Ben walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Gwen?" he just stared at her. "Just leave me alone" She whimpered. Ben just stared down at her then slowly raised a hand and placed it on her back. "What happened?" He aske. she didn't answer she just whimpered. "I don't want to talk about it," She told him. He gently pulled her in for a hug but she refused. "Just stay away from me" She backed away from him as he narrowed his eyes. "Fine" was all he said. He played with the device in his hands as Gwen just watched him.

"Gwen I'm doing this for your own good" He pulled out the device and pressed the trigger shocking her. She screamed in pain as she let go of Ben and held the collar tighter. He continued to shock her for 20 more seconds before he let go. She went limp and just heavily breathed instead closing her eyes and leaning her head to the side. He grabbed her head and pulled her in planting a kiss straight on her lips. She didn't fight back. She was in too much pain right now.

He just watched her with hungry eyes.

She started to cough a little as he slid his hand under her shirt. "Ben sweetheart you in here" Aunt Saundra came into see Ben holding his cousin tightly.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she placed some shopping bags down. "Gwen hasn't been acting to normal lately," Ben said. "Why what happened?"

"I think she's just a little stressed out. She's collapsed a few times today and she's just collapsed a few minutes before you walked in. "Poor dear. Maybe we should call a doctor"

"That's alright mum I'll take care of her," Ben said. "alright but if she keeps fainting you cant just leave her on her own. Stay with her all the time" His mum said causing Ben to smirk. "She can sleep in my room for the time being. I'll sleep on the floor of my room. Its pretty comfy" Saundra rolled her eyes.

"alright then" she walked off. Ben lifted Gwen up and placed her into his bed. He turned off the light and got changed.

Gwen was finally waking up.

She lifted herself up and held her head.

Ben walked over to her and grabbed the arm that was supporting her and let her fall.

"Hey" She yelled at him as he still continued to hold her arm.

He pushed her against the wall of the bed then walked over and looked his door.

He came back over and hoped into bed with her.

"Ben get the hell away from me" He pulled out the device and said that she couldn't be more then a meter away from him. She slumped down. "Then change it to at least 5m away" Ben closed his eyes and placed a hand around her waist bringing her in for a tight hug.

She could feel his hips grinding against hers. She decided she wouldn't risk getting electrocuted and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Gwen woke up in the morning to find something heavy on her top. She opened her eyes to see Ben's hand under her shirt and clasping onto one her side. Gwen relaxed back down on thought of that story Ben had told her about the brother and sister.

Why did she feel like Genny right now.

She removed Ben's arm as carefully as she could and leaned over him to find the device. She smiled and picked it up then slowly got up over him and unlocked the door.

The whole household was asleep. No one was up so She decided to make a run for it and sprinted off into the morning air. Ben woke up a half and hour later feeling that no one was next to him.

He pulled himself up and noticed Gwen was gone. He quickly pulled on his pants and searched the house.

Nothing.

She wasn't there.

He ran outside and began screaming her name.

No answer.

Dammit.

He ran towards his car and sped down the street checking her house first. No one was home. He thought for a second then got angry and stormed off to his car. He drove hurriedly down the streets and towards a certain someone's house.

He then raced to Gwen's house. He slammed the door open to find Lily and a middle aged man eating breakfast. "oh hi Ben. Your cousin's up stairs having a shower" she smiled. Ben ran upstairs to hear the taps running.

He entered the misty room quietly and saw the device on the sink. He picked it up and stared at Gwen as she showered. She hadn't even noticed him yet. Ben took a seat on the toilet and watched his cousin. She finally turned around after a few minutes and opened her eyes. She screamed and slipped falling harshly into the bath. Ben's eyes widened as he watched his cousin groaning and holding the back of her head. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out the shower and onto the carpeted floor. Ben then looked her naked body up and down. She squirmed in his grip but stopped after feeling too much pain. Ben continued to stare at her. He didn't know how longer he could take it. He was hungry and to him Gwen looked like a meal on the table. Ben removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Gwen tried to push him away but was in too much pain to move She stopped fidgeting after he grabbed onto the device and shocked her causing her to grip onto the collar instead. Ben removed his belt and leaned ontop of her ready to dive in. "Ben get off" she was finally able to say. He heard people walking up towards the bathroom. "Gwen you Ok?" Lily knocked on the door. Gwen turned to Ben to see the 'don't even think about it' look in his eyes. She just gulped and was about to speak but Ben got to it first.

He chucked a towel on her and yelled.

"Help" Towards the door. Lily ran into see her nephew leaning over her daughter who was clasping her head tightly and wincing. "What happened" she asked as Lily pulled the towel up more then removed her jacket and placed it round her. "I was walking passed when I heard someone scream. "She must've fell in the shower or something. I ran into find her in the bathtub I pulled her out. The bath was beginning to fill with water. She could've drowned" Ben said. Lily looked at him like he was a hero or something.

Gwen was about to object but Ben turned towards her and stared daggers towards her. She quietened down and shut her eyes. "Saundra rang up yesterday and said she's been collapsing a lot lately" Lily stroked her daughters head. "she's lucky she's got a cousin to look out for her as well as you do Ben" She smiled at him. "yeah she is" Ben stared down at her with an angry expression. "I'm gonna take Gwen back to mine for a while" He hoisted the girl up by her wrists. Her eyes closed as her head just relaxed as well as her body on his. "alright then" Lily smiled and just walked out. Gwen just stared at the older woman with a confused WTF look on her face. She didn't even notice Ben wrapping the towel around her body and placing the jacket properly on her. He grabbed her clothes and the device then walked out with her wrist in the process.

CAR

She tugged at her seat belt and fought with him as he tried to place the seat belt on her. "Gwen…. Stop" He struggled with her but him being naturally stronger then her managed to place the seat belt on and finally began to drive.

"Let me out" She yelled at him. Ben just narrowed his eyes and didn't answer.

She hated when he was silent.

She felt like a kid on 'time out'.

His car came to a screeching hold as it stopped outside his house. he turned the child lock off and walked towards her door. She crossed her arms not even attempting in the least to get out. He opened her door and clicked the seatbelt off.

"Out" He told her. she shook her head.

He grabbed her waist and ripped her out of the car. He then grabbed the back of her neck making her struggle a lot less as he forced her towards the front door.

"Ben let me go" She tried to grab at him but he tightened his grip round the back of her neck.

"Ow" She winced as he opened the door and walked straight into his bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed.

she quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and into the corner.

Ben stood there for a second before narrowing his eyes and grabbing her legs throwing them so that they were at the end of the bed as the rest of her body came down it.

Gwen struggled. a lot.

She screamed and yelled at him but nothing worked.

He sat down on her thighs and removed his belt tying her legs to the end of the bed. He turned round and sat on her stomach as she was about to smack him in the face. She laid back down as all the air escaped her lungs.

He then pulled the jacket down as she struggled recklessly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him, as she clawed his t-shirt not able to get any leverage.

"teaching you a lesson" He told her as he removed the towel and pulled out the device. She winced her eyes closed waiting for the shock to come through.

She didn't feel it although she felt something tugging at her jacket. Before she knew it she was left in her underwear. "Ben?" She was starting to get scared now.

He grabbed her ankles and removed his belt. Gwen tried to cover herself as she watched Ben remove his shirt and begin to unbutton his geans.

"Ben w-what are you going to do?" Gwen watched in fear as Ben came over and grabbed her wrists pining her down as he got ontop of her.

He then pulled her underwear down and attempted to remove her bra but she bit his shoulder. He tried again ignoring his cousin screaming into his ear as he removed the straps.

"Ben…. Stop please" She begged as he aligned himself. He pressed the device every time she struggled.

He didn't care what she had to say. "HEL-" She was cut off as he pushed into her.

She winced her eyes closed. He pulled out slowly but pushed in harder and deeper the next time.

"AH" She screamed.

Ben pushed the device as she grabbed onto her collar.

He began to pick up pace at that moment and began to grunt. It was painful.

It hurt so bad.

She felt like she was about to cry.

Her arms came up again trying to push her cousin off. He just grabbed her wrists and forced them to the bed and creating a wrist breaking hold. He began to speed up as he plunged in deeper. She felt like her hips were about to break.

All she could hear was him grunting and groaning. They weren't nice sounds. It was horrible nothing like she'd ever imagined.

She screamed as he grabbed her hair and began to grip his hand into a fist getting leverage.

He finally came gripping onto the bed sheets as his body shook. He let out a moan as he filled her up. She felt like she was about to be sick.

He then collapsed ontop his cousin breathing heavily and cooing into her neck. He heard her breathing heavily and smiled.

Gwen didn't move she was too numb. Ben started to kiss her neck. She winced and moved her head out the way as his nipped her skin. He began to move in and out of her again. Her eyes widened. She couldn't go through with it again. She felt like she was going to collapse if he did. She yelped as his teeth caught her skin again. He lifted up and began again.

"G-get o-oof m-me" She told him as he sent another way off electricity down the collar. He then grabbed onto her ribs and sped up until she was starting to lose sense of reality. Her eyes half closed as she tried to remember where she was. "oof" She released her breath as something grabbed the back of her hair again and sunk deeper into her.

she didn't know how long it was.

Her stomach hurt like crazy but something warm lurched into her as she felt fuller and fuller.

Ben just watched as her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

He didn't want her asleep.

He sped up pace as her eyes flew open but then closed a little. He grabbed the device and shock her waking her up as her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. He began to grunt and groan again then filled her and finally came out of her. He buckled then laid down next to his cousin.

He placed a hand on her chest and one on her cheek and began to stroke her. she was afraid of him.

'good' he thought. He could hear her heavy breathing again. It made him smile like he had done a good job. She groaned as he pulled out of her and noticed blood. She winced her eyes as her head pulled back. He just stroked her like she was an animal. She felt like she was his little pet and she even had a collar to prove it.

As he got up stumbling a little then grabbed his pants and put them on. He looked back at his cousin to find her struggling to stay awake.

He came over and wrapped and blanket around her as her eyes began to flutter shut. Ben smiled.

He grabbed his t-shirt and walked out whistling a happy song.

NEXT MORNING

Ben woke up with a smile on his face.

He walked towards his bedroom door to check on Gwen. He opened it to see a redheaded girl with her eyes closed asleep. Ben smiled even more at his new treatment towards.

It was working.

Ben slowly closed the door careful not to wake her up. He went over to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Gwen stumbled out as he was just about to eat. He smiled at her but she avoided his gaze. She walked over to the fridge clutching her stomach. "Bottom shelf" Ben said she looked down to find a plate with egg, bacon and toast on it. She took it out and placed a hand over it.

Still warm.

She clutched onto her stomach.

"Hungry?" He asked. "I feel sick," She whispered. "Why?" Ben asked. "My stomach hurts" She told him sitting down opposite him and started eating very slowly. "I never heard a thankyou" She looked up. "for what?" she hissed through her teeth. "Making you breakfast" She narrowed her eyes at him then spotted the device next to his hand. She looked down at her food. "thankyou" She hissed.

"what do you want to do today?" He stood up and placed his plate in the sink. 'not get raped or electrocuted' Gwen thought. She didn't answer Ben. She just took another bite of her food despite knowing Ben made it.

"How bout the movies" Ben said washing his plate. She still didn't say anything, "Mall"

"no? Mr. Smoothies"

"I wanna go see my brother" she said causing Ben to narrow her eyes. "choose something else"

"fine my dad"

"your not allowed over there"

"so that's none of your business"

"it is because I'm the one trying to keep you out of trouble"

"fine I want to see Grandpa, or my mum or Kevin. Anyone else except you" she said. Ben's hand came up as she winced expecting to get hit but didn't. he picked up her plate and tipped the remainder in the bin. "we can go see grandpa" he said washing her plate. She breathed out just watched Ben. He looked up at her. "your going to get changed this time right?" he stared at her. she looked down at what she was wearing, A loosely worn white shirt and her skirt. She walked back into Ben's room and got properly changed.

NEXT SCENE- RUSTBUCKET

"Hey kids" Max invited them in. "How you feeling Gwen" He asked as she sat down and leaned on the cushion. "Alright I guess" she whispered. "that's good to hear.

"she been behaving Ben?" He asked as Ben leaned against the doorway. "I think she's finally starting to learn her lesson" Ben smirked and watched her.

she narrowed her eyes at him.

There was a silence before anyone said anything.

"Lets take the collar off for a while. Let you breath" Max came over and undid it.

Gwen grabbed her neck and rubbed it.

"thanks" she whispered covering her neck. "Can I have a look" Max pulled her hand away inspecting her neck which had quiet a few bruises on as well as a burn mark. He placed his hand over where her skin had burned. "ow" She hissed and backed away from him. "Sorry kiddo" Max said as he pulled out the first aid box. "this is gonna sting for a second" He placed an alcoholic swab on the burnt skin. "AH" She screamed and grunted in pain wincing her eyes.

"Sorry pumpkin" He grabbed the side of her face so she wouldn't move to far away and so he could place a little more pressure on it. "there we go" He removed it and took out a white bandage and placed it onto the bunt part of her skin. He then picked up the collar and stared at her.

"Couple more weeks and it'll be off for good" He was about to put it back on her until she backed away. "Please…" She begged him as she continued to back away. "I'm sorry… I mean it," She said. "Just please don't put that thing on me again. I cant take it anymore" she pleaded on the verge of tears. Ben came over and took the collar out of Max's hand.

"Sorry Gwen, rules are rules" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and turned her round so the back of her was facing him then placed the collar on. Tightly. She scratched at it but Ben grabbed her wrists and held them down.

"Its only for a few more weeks" Ben said trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes and looked down hiding her gaze.

She gave up fighting him as he released her.

she backed away into the corner with her legs up hugging herself. Ben rolled his eyes and walked out of the RV.

Max just stared at her.

"you alright kiddo?" He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee. She felt uncomfortable again and tried to back away. Max noticed this and took his hand off her knee. "I'm fine its just…. I want this collar off so badly and I'm sick of being babysit 24/7 by Ben all the time" Gwen said.

"I know but I thought it would be better if you two spent a little time together you know get to know each other" Max told her.

Gwen didn't look happy she just stared at him.

"I know your not happy but its only for a few more weeks" he tried to reason with her. "Grandpa I wont last that long. I miss my parents, I miss school, I miss being able to go off on my own and not have to worry about being shocked" She was on the verge of tears.

Max pulled her into a hug.

he felt warm water dripping on his shirt as he noticed the girl crying and trying to cover her face in his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry pumpkin," Max told her.

"If you want you can spend all of tomorrow here. Just have a lazy day, I'll grab your books from your house and you can spend tomorrow studying, or watch movies or just have a sleep in. whatever you want to do huh" He whispered into her ear.

She sniffed then looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why not" He told her.

"I think your cousin could use a break for a while too" Max said calming her down.

She leaned her head on his stomach and closed her eyes. "Thankyou" She whispered smiling.


End file.
